Akatsuki´s Babies
by WriterDM
Summary: [CAP FINAL ON] O que ocorreria se nossos vilões preferidos, fossem transformados em pequenas crianças? Só lendo para conferir 8D. FIC DE PARTICIPAÇÃO INTERATIVA, Lista Já está Aki. Pequeno aviso no final do 5 Cap. [FICHAS ENCERRADAS]
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki´s Babies

Era noite, e tudo estava calmo no esconderijo da Akatsuki, calmo até demais. BH¹, Kisame e Zetsu armavam um plano que se não fosse malévolo, seria genial.

BH estava cansada de tanto ouvir Pain reclamar feito uma criança, e foi nesse lampejo de pensamento que ela arquitetou tudo, conversou com os dois mais "peculiares" da organização, que aceitaram a missão.

Ela convidou um grupo de amigos(a) para ajudar, mas isto já é outra História.

Yo Minna! Mais uma fic, mas esta como puderam perceber, é diferente, permitindo a participação de leitores o/

O fato é o seguinte, os leitores serão os amigos da BH e terão de cuidar dos Akatsuki´s em forma Chibi... Vou disponibilizar a lista dos Chibis disponíveis, todos eles terão 3 anos, tirando o Kakuzo que terá 6(Ele não vai ter aquelas costuras ok?).

Deidara -

Itachi -

Pain -

Sasori -

Hidan -

Kakuzo -

Ficha Exemplo:

Nome: Senma Hiro

Idade: 18 anos

Sexo: masculino

Gosta de: Doces

Não gosta de: Alguma coisa xD

Aptidão com crianças: Nenhuma, gosta de cuidar mas eh um desastre.

Personalidade: legal e amigável.

Criança que cuidará: Deidara-kun!

Algo a acrescentar: Nada...lol

PS: FICHA MERAMENTE ILUSTRATIVA, DEIDARA ESTÁ VAGO, EVITE ESCOLHER CRIANÇAS JÁ ESCOLHIDAS.

Então ta tudo certo, caprichem nas fichas, pois se houver escolhas da mesma criança, meu critério de desempate será a criatividade. Ja Ne.


	2. Lista dos Escolhidos!

Lista dos Escolhidos

Bom gente, como vocês sabem, está é a lista dos Escolhidos para participarem da fic e como tinha apenas 6 vagas, logicamente teve gente que ficou de fora. Queria dizer um muito obrigado a quem mandou suas fichas... Chega de enrolação, vamos a Lista.

Mari Sushi(Ringo Tori) – Itachi

Yuuko Ichihara(Maru Yakamino) – Pain

Sabaku no Hina(Yagami Meiling) – Sasori

Larry A.K. Mcdowell(Belatriz Del´Amour) - Deidara

Taty Anja(Setsuna Shimoda) – Hidan

Kiah Chan(Kiah Mitsawa) – Kakuzo

Bom, essa é a lista dos escolhidos. A quem não foi escolhido, minhas sinceras desculpas... Vocês não sabem como foi difícil escolher entre tantas fichas boas. Bom, então é isso, Primeiro Capítulo, em Breve no FFNET mais próximo (¬¬³)... o/


	3. Conhecendo a Casa

_Nota: Na minha Fic a BH se chamara Sayu, afinal BH não é nome de gente.. xD_

Cap. 1 – Akatuski´s Chibis o/

A sala de reunião da Akatsuki já estava cheia, a maioria deles estranharam a convocação repentina do Líder, normalmente eles não se encontravam pessoalmente, estavam todos discutindo o motivo da convocação, embora Zetsu e Kisame já sabiam o motivo. De repente todos se silenciaram, o Líder acabara de entrar acompanhado da BH com um sorriso um tanto quanto suspeito.

- Acho que todos querem saber por que foram chamados, não é mesmo? – Pain pergunta e os Akatsukis somente assentem.

- Ok... Na verdade, nem eu sei, o pedido de convocação não foi feito por mim e sim pela vice-líder. – Pain diz, arrancando algumas frases de indignação dos Akatsukis.

- Então Sayu, poderia nos dizer o motivo da convocação? - Itachi pergunta com a custumeira frieza.

- Bem Itachi-san, antes de responder sua pergunta, preciso fazer algo... – Sayu diz, enquanto começa a fazer um conjunto de selos.

- _Ninpou Kaeru no Tenki –_ Sayu, ao terminar de completar os selos grita, e um efeito extraordinário aconteceu, todos os Akatsukis foram diminuindo, até atingirem tamanho de crianças, com exceção a Zetsu e Kisame que continuaram adultos, as crianças estavam em um aparente sono.

- Deu certo!!! Sem Pain pra mandar em mim, vou ter minhas férias! – Sayu, agora animada grita.

- Piscina o dia todo!!! – Kisame, também comemora.

Zetsu apenas se limitou a sorrir, observando o selo na cadeira de Hidan. A vice-líder havia posto os selos nas cadeiras antes da reunião, para que o Jutsu funcionasse.

- Vou aproveitar enquanto os pirralhos estão dormindo, e vou buscar o pessoal que vão cuidar deles. – Sayu diz se retirando.

Um grupo formado de 6 pessoas esperava Sayu na frente de um antigo casarão japonês. O Grupo era formado por 5 mulheres e 1 ser que a primeira vista parecia mulher, mas de perto, parecia um homem. Ao avistarem a amiga, ficaram mais relaxados.

- Sayu-chan!! Quanto tempo... Cadê aquele seu namorado gato S2? – Ringo Tori, um rapaz(???) de no máximo 18 anos, cabelos negros e olhos castanho-claro pergunta a garota (está se referindo a Pain).

- Ele NÃO é meu namorado... Ele está lá dentro... – Sayu diz, sem revelar o que ela havia feito.

- Não pode deixar um tipo daqueles dando sopa garota, no seu lugar eu estaria de joelhos o dia todo, todo dia... se é que você me entende. – Ringo diz, com um sorriso BEM safado.

- ¬¬, poupe-nos de suas viadagens Ringo... – Setsuna Shimoda, a mais jovem do grupo, responde.

- Sayu-chan, será que pode apresentar as crianças? – Belatriz, uma jovem de 20 anos, com cabelos quase loiros e olhos assustadoramente vermelhos, pergunta.

- Claro, mas tenho que dizer uma coisa, alguns deles vocês já conhecem... o fato é que Conta a história toda - Sayu conta toda a história do que ela fez.

- O.O – Todos assustados com a Sagacidade da amiga.

- Bom, vamos indo... vou apresentar a casa e os devidos aposentos, vocês dormiram com a respectiva criança... – Sayu diz enquanto entram no casarão.

Entraram na casa e se depararam com uma sala de cor clara com uma grande TV e desenhos infantis na parede, cheio de almofadinhas coloridas espalhas pelo lugar, as babás temporárias ficaram maravilhadas com o ambiente, era perfeito para crianças, parecia que Sayu havia passado semanas arquitetando o plano (parecia???).

A cozinha era fantástica, um fogão mais alto que o normal para evitar que as crianças mexessem em panelas e acabassem se machucando estava instalado, a geladeira estava lotada de: leite, frutas, danoninho e coisas que crianças gostam. Armários abarrotados de coisas, jogos americanos com desenhos infantis entre outras coisas deixando os novos moradores ainda mais estupefatos.

Após a apresentação dos outros cômodos comunitários da casa, cada um foi se instalar em seu respectivo quarto.

O quarto destinado a Pain, tinha paredes e teto laranja claro, jogos de exercitar a mente, a cama era uma cama de casal com colchas pretas com nuvenzinhas vermelhas (Eu quero uma T.T) e dois travesseiros redondos, com um olho cinza desenhado (a BH caprichou xD).

O quarto do Hidan parecia todo acolchoado, o chão, as paredes, menos o teto. O quarto tinha uma janela bem grande para evitar que Setsuna passasse mal, o quarto era todo azul celeste, a cama também era e casal, mas com uma tonalidade bege.

Já o quarto de Deidara era todo claro, com um tom amarelo-claro e desenhos infantis de Bomberman´s na parede (não pude resistir xD).A cama era coberta com uma colcha branca, também com desenhos infantis.

Itachi havia ganhado um quarto simples, todo claro, cama redonda com colcha com um desenho de Sharingan, havia também um joguinho de memória, para exercitar a mente (afinal, ele é um gênio u.u).

O quarto de Sasori era de cor areia, algumas pequenas marionetes estavam dispostas pelo quarto para a criança brincar, a cama era de casal, branca e com desenhos de Flor de Sakura.

O quarto de Kakuzo era bem grande e espaçoso, tinha Kanjis de vários significados nas paredes, ao contrario dos outros quartos, a cama era uma beliche, e a colcha da cama de baixo, era o desenho de várias notas de dólares (não pude resistir tbm).

Após conhecerem todos os quartos, e a casa toda, acompanharam Sayu, até o primeiro andar, onde tinha uma porta que levava ao porão, onde era a sala de reunião da Akatsuki.

- Vou apresentá-los as crianças... – Sayu disse, guiando os até a sala. Ao abrir a porta se deparou com uma cena que ela não esperava...

Yo minna! Bom esse primeiro capitulo, foi mas para apresentar alguns personagens e o cenário da fic... No próximo que o bicho pega xD

Espero que tenham gostado...


	4. Conhecendo os Chibis

_Quando eu resolvo dar um nome para a BH o Kishimoto revela o nome dela ¬¬_

_Vai continuar sendo Sayu, afinal Konan tbm não é nome de gente_

Cap. 2 – Conhecendo as crianças

Ao abrir a porta, Sayu teve um vislumbre do apocalipse. Deidara estava montado em Kisame puxando o cabelo dele, Pain estava chorando porque também queria andar de "Tubarãozinho" (Adorei essa xD). Kakuzo que devia estar ajudando com as crianças menores estava rabiscando a parede com os pincéis usados nas reuniões. Itachi era o único quieto, mas não por ser bonzinho e sim por não ter pensado em uma ação suficientemente boa, Hidan e Sasori estavam correndo, para ser mais exato Sasori estava correndo atrás de Hidan, pois ele estava mexendo em suas marionetes.

- Pain... Para de chorar muleque!! – Kisame grita com o pequenino de cabelos laranjas

Pain ia começar a chorar de novo quando avistou uma coisa que ele adorava na mão de uma simpática garota.

- Chocoiate... – Pain diz, apontando o dedinho para a barra na mão de Yakimino.

- Quer?? – Yakimino pergunta adorando a expressão na face do garotinho.

Ele estendeu a mão e pegou um pedaço da barra, abrindo um sorrisinho. Sayu quase nunca via Pain sorrindo, achou divertido a expressão na cara infante do amigo.

- Sasori-kun... Para de correr atrás do Hidan. – Meiling diz calmamente, ao pequeno que corria atrás de Hidan, Sasori parou mais por cansaço do que pelo pedido.

Meiling vendo o pequeno muito desgastado, pegou ele no colo para que pudesse descansar.

Hidan que estava com uma faca(???) na mão, chegou perto de Setsuna e disse:

- Tia, óia só o que eu sei faze... – Hidan diz ao mesmo tempo que enfia faca inteira na barriga, sem aparentemente sentir dor nenhuma.

Setsuna: Desmaia

Ringo amparou a garota antes que ela caísse ao chão, mais ainda olhando para o garotinho que tinha uma faca na barriga, sangrando muito, mas aparentemente sem doer nem um pouco.

- É... acho que eu esqueci de citar alguns detalhes... – Sayu diz com um sorrisinho meio amarelo.

- Detalhes?!? O Garoto pode enfiar uma faca da Barriga e rir depois e voce chama de Detalhes??? O.O – Belatriz grita exaltada.

- Pequenos Detalhes... u.u – Sayu diz calmamente.

- Acho que já teve confusão demais em pouco tempo, vou levar a Setsuna para o quarto dela... – Ringo diz, enquanto saia.

- Bom, vou levar o Hidan para trocar a roupa, já ta bem sujinha de sangue... – Sayu diz enquanto pegava o pequeno, que parecia não ter entendido o espanto que todos tiveram só porque ele havia enfiado uma faca na barriga (SÓ?????).

- Meiling, Bela, Yakimino e Kiah... levem as crianças para os quarto, a e não se esqueçam de levar o Itachi-chan para o quarto do Ringo... – Sayu diz, enquanto levava Hidan para cima.

- Kakuzo-kun... vamos? – Kiah, pergunta ao garoto que ainda rabiscava a parede.

- Não sou um bebe... Vou na hora que eu quiser... – Kakuzo diz emburrado enquanto ainda rabiscava.

- Ohhhh... o Que saiu da minha calça? Uma nota de 100 reais... devo ter pego enquanto estava no quarto... Bom, se voce não quiser ir tudo bem. – Kiah diz, usando um método bastante eficaz.

- O.O, Ta eu vou... – O garoto se levanta acompanhando a garota.

Meiling que já estava com Sasori no colo, deu a mão para que Itachi fosse junto. Deidara relutou um pouco a sair de cima do "tubarãozinho" mas no final aceitou ir com a Belatriz.

Pain que estava todo contente com seu chocolate que nem percebeu que estava no colo de Yakimino. As crianças foram todas levadas a seus respectivos quartos, Sayu cuidaria de Hidan até que Setsuna acordasse e enquanto isso tinha uma conversa bastante séria sobre "não tentar se machucar na frente da tia Setsuna".

Setsuna já havia acordado, e agora todos desciam (inclusive as crianças) para almoçarem, como não tinham muito tempo, prepararam um Lámen instantaneo para todos, depois de alimentadas as crianças já estavam abrindo as boquinhas e coçando os olhinhos, o sono começara a bater.

- Que tal espalhar alguns colchões na sala para que eles possam dormir, assim fica mais fácil de tomar conta deles, enquanto isso, nós ficamos conversando na sala de jogos que é ali do lado... - Meiling sugere aos outros.

- Boa idéia... – Ringo diz.

Espalharam alguns colchões pela sala para que as crianças pudessem dormir, cada um colocou sua criança para dormir, depois de se certificarem que estavam todos dormindo, foram para o Salão de Jogos.

- Alguém sabe quanto tempo nós ficaremos cuidando deles? – Kiah pergunta aos outro.

- Depende do tempo eu dura o jutsu da Sayu-chan... – Ringo diz.

- Nem sabia que existia técnica capaz de fazer isso, Sayu-chan deve ser bem poderosa. – Bela, diz enquanto pensa na capacidade de BH.

- É verdade... Falando nisso, onde ela foi? – Meiling pergunta, calmamente.

-------------------------- ---------------------------- ---------------

Na piscina da casa:

- Isso que é vida né Kisame? – Sayu, fora da piscina pegando um bronzeado, pergunta a Kisame.

- Claro... A Água ta uma delicia, entra ai Konan... – Kisame diz calmamente.

- JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO ME CHAMAR DE KONAN!!! Parece nome de Herói de HQ! – A garota grita com raiva.

---------------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------

Voltando dentro da casa:

- Quem Aquela preguiçosa acha que é para deixar a gente cuidando das crianças para ela poder ir para a Farra? – Setsuna, quase grita alterada.

- Calma Setsuna-san, ela pode estar ocupada com algo... – Belatriz, diz tentando acalmar a amiga.

- Ocupada com o que Bela? A Akatsuki quase toda viraram crianças, ela quer aproveitar que não tem mais o líder para mandar nela, para ficar na folga. – Setsuna diz mais calma, mas com visível raiva na voz.

- Faz sentido... Bom, vou dar uma olhada nas crianças... - Yakimino diz, enquanto se levanta para ir a sala onde as crianças dormiam.

Quando chegou, observou, todos estavam dormindo, exceto por Deidara que estava com algo parecido com uma bombinha, um pouco maior, foi quando percebeu que a bombinha já estava e Deidara já havia deixado ela do lado de Sasori:

- Alt Is a Ban!! – O pequeno gritou feliz, pouco antes da bombinha estourar ao lado de Sasori.

Com o estouro as crianças acordaram assustadas, e Sasori que estava mais perto da bombinha começou a chorar.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Ringo pergunta, ele chega correndo acompanhado das garotas.

- O Deidara explodiu uma bombinha do lado do Sasori... – Yakimino responde, enquanto pegava o assustado Pain no colo.

- Shhhh... – Meiling diz gentilmente, enquanto pega Sasori no colo tentando acabar com o choro do garoto.

Sasori parara de chorar, mas ainda estava com uma carinha triste, eles resolveram deixar as crianças na Brinquedoteca, enquanto Bela deu um brigueiro no pequeno Deidara, deixando ele de castigo, sem brincar.

- Kami-sama nos ajude, nem um dia se passou e já aconteceu tudo isso... – Ringo diz com a mão na cabeça.

- Verdade... Mas vendo eles brincando assim até parece que vai ser fácil...- Bela diz.

- Voce foi filha única né? – Kiah pergunta.

- Sim, porque? – Bela responde.

- Sim Bela... Tudo é muitooo fácil. – Ringo diz rindo.

----------------- ----------------- --------------- ---------------- -------------- --------

Autor: Yo Minna!!!! Esse capitulo saiu rápido porque estou adorando escrever sobre os Chibis o/

Muito Obrigado pelas reviews... : D

Então é isso, até o próximo dia.


	5. Preludio Noturno

Cap. 3 – Prelúdio da Noite

As crianças ainda brincavam na sala, os adultos, observavam elas brincando para que não houvesse algum imprevisto, Deidara havia acabado de sair do castigo e já estava em meio às crianças brincando.

Estava tudo calmo, Itachi brincava com seus soldadinhos, quando seus olhos brilharam ao avistar a torre de Lego que seu colega Pain havia feito, lentamente ele foi se aproximando, levando um tanque de Guerra de brinquedo e 5 soldados.

- Aí Chegaram os soldados e BOOOOMMM... – Itachi disse, quando chegou perto o suficiente, colocou o Tanque do lado da "cidade" e ao mesmo tempo em que simulava a explosão bateu com toda força em um dos "prédios" que se espatifou no chão.

Pain quando viu o amigo atacar seus "prédios", pulou em cima dele sem hesitar, começando uma briga de tapas, socos, arranhões e tudo que tinha direito.

- Será que não podemos virar um minuto que essas crianças arrumam um jeito de fazer confusão? – Ringo diz enquanto separava Itachi e Pain.

- Foi eie Tio... Ele ataco minha "cidadinha" – Pain diz apontando Itachi.

- Itachi!! Que coisa feia! Pede desculpas agora ao seu amigo! – Ringo diz autoritariamente.

- Diculpa... – Itachi diz, com seus olhinhos brilhando (Tática mais infalível das crianças...)

Pain ainda olhou meio torto para Itachi e nada disse, Yakamino pegou o garoto no colo e o levou a cozinha.

As outras babás imitaram Yakamino, cada uma levou sua criança a cozinha, estava na hora do café da tarde.

Estavam todos comendo calmamente, quando Deidara que estava com a colher pronta para começar uma guerra de comida, desistiu ao encarar o olhar assassino de Bela.

Com todos alimentados, as Babás foram a seus respectivos quartos junto a suas respectivas crianças.

- Kakuzo-kun... Você tem que tomar banho! – Kiah falava ao garoto que parecia tão absorto na TV a sua frente que nem se importou.

- São 18:00 horas ainda, além disso, ainda num acabou meu desenho... – Kakuzo diz, sem tirar os olhos da TV.

- Você tem que tomar banho antes da Janta! – Kiah diz, um pouco alterada.

- Se eu não for, o que ´cê vai fazer? - O Garoto responde para medir forças com a Mulher.

- Isso!!! – Kiah diz, enquanto agarrou o garoto pela gola da camisa e o arrastou para o banheiro.

- Ta Bom, Ta bom,eu tomo... – Kakuzo, diz, vendo que havia perdido.

Kiah sai do banheiro, satisfeita por ter conseguido fazer o garoto tomar banho, sem gastar seu precioso dinheiro(Kakuzo mercenariozinho hehehehehehe)

----------------------- -------------------- ------------------- --------------- ------

Yakimino particularmente não teve problemas com Pain, mas teve de usar outras de suas Barras de Chocolate. Meiling com seu jeito calmo não teve problema algum com Sasori. Mas isso foi um pouco diferente com Setsuna e Hidan...

- Hidan-chan... Para de se bater com o carrinho. – Setsuna, diz calmamente com o garoto que se batia desesperadamente com o carrinho e ao mesmo tempo soltava risos.

- Mas isso é legal Tia... – Hidan diz enquanto continuava se batendo.

- Mas do mesmo jeito é errado... Faz dodói... – A jovem diz gentilmente.

O Garoto parou de se machucar com o carrinho e refletiu por um tempo, mas logo depois continuou a fazer de novo.

- Dodói é Legal... – O pequeno diz alegremente.

- Nenhuma Criança Normal Gosta de se Machucar!!! – A garota grita sem nem mesmo pensar no que disse.

O Garoto devido ao grito da Menina, começa a chorar fazendo Setsuna pensar melhor no que disse.

- Desculpa Hidan-chan... Eu não queria dizer isso! – A garota quase chorando ao ver o garoto naquele estado.

O garoto começou a parar de chorar pouco a pouco, ela o pegou no colo e o consolou.

- Vamos tomar banho? – Setsuna diz, sorrindo e levando o pequeno ao banheiro.

----------------------- ----------------- --------------------- ------------------- -----

Os pequenos se reuniram na cozinha e os adultos discutiam o que fariam para a Janta.

- O que vocês vão querer? – Kiah, pergunta gentilmente as crianças.

- Macaião... – Sasori diz calmamente.

- Com Blanquinho... - Pain completou se referindo ao molho branco.

- Ok... – Kiah responde com um sorriso e começa a pedir ajuda.

- Ringo, pega as latas de molho Branco por favor... Meiling, voce que ta perto pega para mim os pacotes de macarrão... – Kiah pede gentilmente, enquanto os amigos começam a unir os ingredientes.

Kiah começou a preparar a comida, que logo começou a cheirar bem, parecia que a garota tinha bons dotes culinários.

Os adultos distribuíram as crianças pela mesa e serviram elas, depois da janta, elas foram ver TV e os adultos começaram a jantar.

- Hoje vai ser nossa primeira noite cuidando deles... – Yakimino diz sorridente.

- Verdade... Será que vamos conseguir cuidar deles direitinho? – Ringo pergunta inocentemente.

- Só hoje já foram tantas coisas, que um longo período parece impossível... - Meiling diz calmamente.

- Mesmo assim... já me sinto muito apegada as crianças... - Bela diz sorrindo.

Os adultos passaram o resto do jantar conversando sobre as estripulias das crianças, e depois se retiraram junto as crianças para os quartos. O Desafio da Primeira Noite se aproximava... E deixava eles cada vez mais nervosos.

---------------- ------------- -------------- -------------- ----------- ----------- -------

Autor: Yo Minna!!! Obrigado pelas reviews, eu sei que esse cap. Está meio fraquinho, mas tentarei melhorar no prox. Cap.!! xD


	6. 1ª  Noite

Cap. 4 – 1ª Noite

Há certas vezes que as pessoas querem fugir de seus compromissos e jogar na mão de alguém qualquer, e foi isso que ela fez. Konan havia deixado as crianças com seus amigos, e agora estava no seu quarto, se divertindo, imaginando como estariam eles cuidando dos pestinhas.

------------------- -------------- ------------- -------------------

Ringo já havia colocado Itachi para dormir, mas parecia que este estava relutante em dormir:

- Porquê você não dorme logo ? – Ringo, pergunta.

- Tio Ringo... Conta uma historinha pa mim? – O pequeno Uchiha, com uma carinha de dar dó e olhos estilo "gato de botas do Shrek" pede ao homem.

- Ok... deixa eu ver que livro eu tenho aqui... – Ringo diz, enquanto vasculha sua bolsa, encontrando apenas um livro: Icha Icha Tatics.

Ele olhou para o livro e sorriu maliciosamente, não haveria nenhum mal em ler um livro que o Garoto não entenderia.

- " O Homem entrou no quarto..." – Ringo havia começado, quando Itachi o interrompeu.

- Não é Assim! – O pequeno gritou quando Ringo começou a história.

- Por que não? – O homem pergunta.

- porque toda historinha começa com " Ela uma vez..." – O pequeno justifica.

- Ta bom... " Era uma vez... Um homem bem mal que entrou no quarto da princesa..." (Versão Icha Icha para crianças...xD). – Ringo, começou a contar a história, modificando algumas coisas para que se parecessem com uma história infantil.

- " O homem deu seu último gemido, antes de cair derrotado(Imaginem um pouco antes disso OO)... Fim - Ringo termina como se fosse uma historinha infantil.

- Como ele morreu, pelo o que ocê falo quem "enfiou" foi ele, e não ela. – Itachi, diz pensativo.

- Um dia você vai entender S2... mas agora é hora de dormir.– O homem diz, com um sorriso safado, cobrindo o garoto e apagando o abajur.

----------------------- ----------------------- --------------------- ---------------

Sasori era um pouco mais calmo que Itachi, mas parecia não sentir sono algum, fazendo Meiling ter uma boa idéia.

- Sasori-chan... Que tal brincar um pouco com as marionetes? – A garota diz, para o pequeno que estava inquieto na cama.

Ele concorda e vai correndo pegar 2 marionetes (com tamanho pequeno, do tamanho de marionetes comuns). Meiling sabia o básico de ninjutsu, e controlar a marionete por chakra não era complicado, mas ficou feliz mesmo quando viu os olhos castanhos do pequeno brilharem de emoção.

- Como ce faz isso? – Sasori pergunta, encantado.

- Com um pouquinho de treinamento você fará coisas melhores que essa... (É claro que ela sabe das habilidades dele, afinal é amiga da BH) - Meiling, diz com um sorriso encantador.

- E ocê vai me treinar, vai ce minha sensei? – O pequeno pergunta, calmamente.

- É claro! – A jovem responde, com uma cara muito feliz.

O pequeno abriu um sorriso de dar gosto, e se divertiu vendo a garota controlar as marionetes. Depois de um tempo, o garoto começou a demonstrar sono e Meiling o pôs na cama, deitando-se ao lado dele.

----------------- --------------- --------------- ----------- ------------- -------------

Setsuna estava cansada, fazia mais de meia-hora que estava ajoelhada do lado de Hidan, isso porquê o pequeno parecia ter muita fé para a idade.

- Hidan-chan... Você não acha que já basta? – A garota ergunta, esperançosa por uma resposta positiva.

- Não! Jashin-sama merece 1 hora de oração. – O pequeno diz, inabalável.

- Ok... – Setsuna diz, ainda ajoelhada, mas com o MP3 no ouvido.

Meia Hora depois...

- ...Consagrado seja pela vontade de Jashin-Sama!" – O pequeno termina sua Oração.

- ZzZzZzZzZZzZ... – Setsuna já estava adormecida ao lado da cama.

- Tia Setsuna... Já acabou... – Hidan, cutuca a garota e esta acorda assustada.

- Salve Jashin-sama!!! – Setsuna Grita alto, achando que ainda estavam nas orações.

- Bom Hidan, Ora de dormir... Vamos? – A garota diz, pegando o pequeno e o colocando na cama.

- Boa Noite... Durma com... Jashin-sama ¬¬ - Setsuna diz, quase falando "anjos" em vez de Jashin.

------------------ ------------------ ----------------- ---------------- -------------

Se uma criança calma quanto Sasori ainda estava acordada, Deidara certamente estaria explodindo o quarto, o que não deixa de ser exatamente uma verdade.

- Deidara-chan, está na hora de você desligar esse videogame. – Bela, diz ao garoto que jogava o clássico Bomberman 5 (Adoro esse jogo ) no supernintendo (pode ser velho, mas é insuperável o/).

- Ta cedo ainda... – O pequeno resmunga, sem tirar a cara da tela da TV.

- Cedo?? São 22:00 horas da noite, seus amiguinhos devem estar dormindo a essa hora. - Bela diz calmamente.

- Ta bom... eu "desigo"... – Deidara diz, calmamente.

A Garota pensando que seus problemas acabariam quando a criança desligasse o videogame, se assustou ao ver o pequeno correndo para fora do quarto gritando:

- Ocê Não me pega!!! – O pequeno diz, rindo.

- Kami-sama, dai paciência. – A loira diz, enquanto corre atrás do garoto pelo corredor.

Depois de 5 minutos, Deidara, já cansado se acomodou em um canto, achando que não seria pego.

- Ahá! Te achei, seu Fujãozinho! – Bela fala alto, enquanto surge diante dele.

Emburrado, porém vencido, Deidara acompanha Bela até o quarto.

- Agora vê se dorme... – A jovem diz com bastante determinação.

------------ --------------- ---------------- ----------- ------------ ----------------

Pain, estava proibido de comer chocolate, Yakimino viu que ele estava comendo chocolate demais e logo tratou de cortar o alimento da dieta do garoto. O problema que ele era viciado em chocolate, e enquanto a garota tomava banho, ele resolveu botar seu plano em ação. O plano era basicamente revirar todos os pertences da garota, para conseguir achar alguma barra de chocolate.

Depois de bastante tempo revirando, achou uma barra bastante grande dentro da bolsa da garota.

- Pain-chan... você ta tão quietinho, aconteceu alguma coisa? – A garota pergunta saindo do banho, enrolada em uma toalha.

Ao olhar para Pain, viu o garoto segurando sua barra de chocolate, que já estava pela metade.

- Meu Deus Pain! Tem até chocolate nas orelhas... – A Garota diz, limpando a carinha suja do pequeno.

- Hoje vou te dar um desconto, porque sei que foi culpa minha deixar você sozinho... – Yakimino diz sorridente.

O Garoto se limitou a sorrir e abraçar a garota, que riu divertida.

---------- ----------- ------------ ----------- ------------ ------------- -------------

Kakuzo estava bastante calmo, Kiah havia imposto autoridade, sem desrespeitar o garoto (Será?Será?)

- Já ta tarde... Você vai dormir agora, ou não vai ver o desenho que você gosta amanhã (Lado malévolo da Kiah... xD).

- O.O, Ta! – O garoto responde, indo deitar-se, na parte de baixo do Beliche, a primeira noite fora calma... mas ainda era o início.

--------------- -------------------- ----------------- ----------------- ---------------

Autor: Yooo!!! Cap. Umm pouco melhor desta vez... xD

Avisando que a partir de agora, os personagens terão lapsos de consciência (a mente de adulto)... Então não estranhem isso...


	7. Confusão

_Nota: Quando ocorrer um Lapso de consciência eu aviso... OK? xD_

Cap. 5 –Confusão

Setsuna acordara com os joelhos doendo, reflexo da oração de uma hora feita pelo pequeno Hidan. Tirando o fato que o garoto adorava se perfurar com objetos pontudos, como se fosse algo muito bom de ser feito, ele era um garoto normal (Só tirando esse pequeno fato u.u), bastante comportado para a Idade.

Em compensação, Deidara era um Diabinho em pessoa, saia aprontando pela casa deixando a pobre Bela de cabelo em Pé, o que resultava no pequeno de castigo e na garota bastante desgastada.

----------------------------- ------------------------ -------------------- ---------------

Todos já haviam acordado e estavam agora tomando o Café-da-manhã, ou pelo menos tentavam:

- Telo sucrio (Traduzindo: Sucrilhos) de chocoiate. – Pain, dizia insistentemente.

- Come esse Hoje, amanhã se come o de chocolate. – Yakimino, dizia ao garoto.

- Num telo Esse!!! Telo Sucrio Agora! – O pequeno Pain, gritava emburrado.

- VOCÊ VAI COMER ESSA P HOJE SEU MOLEQUE MIMADO!!!!!!! – Yakimino grita, assustando a todos, inclusive o pequeno Pain que começara a chorar.

- Ela deve estar de TPM... – Ringo diz, enquanto tenta acalmar Pain com um chocolate.

Sasori comia calmamente, no colo de Meiling, enquanto esta conversava animadamente com Kiah, esta que não percebera que Kakuzo estava subindo no armário para pegar um biscoito, mas ao invés de pedir a algum adulto, resolveu dar uma de "MacGyver" e escalar o armário. Resultado, Kiah e Ringo correram urgentemente a Vila logo ali perto, para ver se havia algum nin-médico por aquelas bandas, para curar o braço do garoto, aparentemente quebrado.

Enquanto isso, Yakimino além de lhe dar com Pain que definitivamente não estava em um bom dia, tinha de ficar com o pequeno Itachi dependurado em seu longo cabelo... Definitivamente, aquele seria um longo dia.

------------- ------------ ------------ ----------------- ---------------- ------------

Deidara estava brincando na sala com os outros quando teve seu Flash de consiência:

"O que estou fazendo aqui, un?" – pensou ele, observando tudo a sua volta.

Ao observar tudo, percebeu que as crianças que estavam com ele eram seus comparsas da Akatsuki, e percebeu que o mesmo ocorrera com ele.

- Sasori-danna!! Ta tão Kawaii Assim! – Deidara dizia a Sasori, enquanto abraçava o outro.

- Ce Pilô Dei? – Sasori, confuso, pergunta ao amigo.

"droga" pensou o loiro, "só eu estou em consiência aqui, mas será que isso dura até quando?" pensava ele, a respeito desta condição infantil... mas antes de pensar mais ao respeito deste assunto, seu flash terminou.

------------- ----------- ------------- ------------ ------------- ----------- -----------

Ringo e Kiah chegaram em casa um pouco depois, com um Kakuzo com o Braço engessado.

- Que que aconteceu cum ele tia? – Perguntava Itachi, aparentemente interessado no bloco branco que cobria o braço de Kakuzo.

- Nada de grave Itachi-chan... Isso só vai servir para ele aprender a pensar antes de fazer algo não é Kakuzo-kun? – Kiah perguntava com um sorriso, diga-se de passagem assustador (Vide Soujiro de Ruroni Kenshin).

Kakuzo nada respondeu, seria bem chato ficar de repouso o tempo todo.

---------------- --------------- ------------- ------------------ -----------

Yakimino já estava no quarto com Pain, e o garoto resolveu romper o silêncio.

- Tia... – Pain, chamava Yakimino.

- Que foi Pain? – pergunta ela, aparentemente ainda emburrada com o pequeno.

- Diculpa... – Diz ele, enquanto abraçava as pernas da garota.

Ao ver ele fazendo aquilo, ela o pegou no colo e deu um abraço bem forte, tentando disfarçar a lágrima que escorria no seu rosto.

- É claro que eu te desculpo Pain-chan! – disse ela, enquanto o garoto ainda estava em seu colo.

- Tia... – disse o pequeno de novo.

- Que? – pergunta ela, fitando o garoto.

- Me dá chocoiate? – Perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Ela sorriu, era mesmo impossível negar algo aqueles olhos cinzas.

------------------------- -------------------- ---------------- ---------------------

Itachi havia tido seu Flash enquanto brincava de carinho, perto de Ringo, enquanto este lia o exemplar de Icha Icha Tatics.

"Quem essa mulher pensa que é para ficar lendo um livro desses na presença de uma criança?", pensava Itachi, já ciente de sua atual situação.

"A que falta faz meu Mangekyo..." pensa ele, lamentando não poder torturar ele com seu Tsukyomi (Gênio do Mal ).

" Acho que eu nunca brinquei assim na vida ", pensou o Uchiha, se divertindo com o carrinho.

Afinal, nem tudo era tão ruim quanto se parecia.

---------------- ------------------ --------------------- -------------------- -------------

Sasori teve seu Flash em um momento bastante constrangedor. Sua consiência despontou no exato momento em que Meiling começara a despir o garoto para tomar banho:

Sasori enrubesceu, quase atingindo a coloração de seu cabelo, enquanto a garota retirava sua roupa.

"Para com isso..." ele pensava envergonhado, enquanto ela retirava a última peça de roupa.

Como se não bastasse, a situação ainda tinha muito a piorar:

- Será que eu posso tomar banho com você? – Perguntou a garota sorrindo, enquanto começava a se despir.

Sasori não pode deixar de reparar que a garota era bastante bonita, e ficou ainda mais vermelho ao perceber que ela também estava se despindo.

- Ta envergonhado Sasori-chan? – perguntou percebendo que ele estava corado, enquanto pegava o garoto no colo e o levava para o banho.

- Mas mesmo assim, não vai fugir do banho mocinho. – Ela diz brincando com o garoto.

Sasori riu, a garota parecia bastante divertida, e antes que pudesse ficar envergonhado novamente, seu flash acabou.

--------------------- ------------------ ----------------------- ----------------- ---------

A noite começava a cair, e Kakuzo estava aborrecido. Ficar o tempo todo em cima daquela cama era um saco, o único lado bom era poder pedir tudo que quisesse e ser prontamente atendido por Kiah.

- Tia, vo lá embaixo pegar um suco... – O garoto avisa, já sabendo a reação da mulher.

- Não precisa fazer esforço Kakuzo-kun... deixe que eu pego. Você quer que eu traga mais alguma coisa? – Kiah responde ao garoto.

- Se puder, traga um pacote de biscoito pra mim. – Kakuzo diz.

- Ta. – Ela responde enquanto saí do quarto.

O Garoto sorriu satisfeito, Kiah era muito calma e fazia de tudo para que ele não se incomodasse, realmente há alguns males que vem para o bem.

--------------- ----------------- ---------------- -------------------- ----------------

Por volta das 11:00 da noite, Yakimino que não estava conseguindo dormir, desceu a cozinha para tomar uma água, Se deparando com Ringo que também estava lá:

- Não consegue dormir? – Yakimino pergunta.

- Não, e parece que nem você. – Ringo responde divertido.

- Como você sabe? – Ela pergunta, espantada.

- Acho que é por que você está acordada... – O rapaz (??) responde irônico.

- É mesmo... Parece que vai chover amanhã. – Yakimino diz, enquanto fitava o céu pela janela.

- Pelo menos é o que dizia a previsão. – Ringo diz, também fitando o céu.

- Bom, acho que vou dormir... Não posso deixar o Pain sozinho com as minhas barras de chocolates. – A garota diz, arrancando uma risada do amigo.

- Boa Noite. – Ele diz.

- Pra Você também... – Ela rebate, subindo as escadas.

Ringo fitou o céu, estava totalmente limpo e estrelado, achava difícil chover nesta época do ano, a chuva sempre trazia algo, bastava saber o que ela traria desta vez.

---------- ----------- ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------- -------------

_Autor: Yo Minna!! o/_

_Bom, ta aí mais um Cap. De Akatsuki Babies... Espero que gostem._

_Obrigado Pelas reviews, e respondendo a Cris-chan, Não sei ainda se colocarei PainxKonan. Depende de como andarão as coisas... Esse cap. Era para sair Terça e só saiu quarta, mas pelo menos ele ficou um pouquinho maior. No próximo cap. Os outros também terão seus flashes de consciência._

_Desculpa pelo Up galera, mas é que eu esqueci de avisar que qualquer coisa que queiram acrescentar_

_Nas suas fichas e/ou alguma sugestão para fic, é só mandar xD_

_Até O Próximo e Já Ne. _


	8. Temporal e crianças

Cap. 6 – Temporal e crianças, uma mistura preocupante

O dia amanhecera nublado, contrariando os planos dos adultos de darem um pulinho na piscina com as crianças, a temperatura estava bastante alta, indicando talvez, um possível temporal a noite.

Os adultos tentavam convencer as crianças de que aquele dia não era um bom dia para ir a piscina, deixando os pequenos contrariados.

- Mas Ta "tente" tio... – Itachi argumentava com Ringo.

- Mas vai chover daqui a pouco Itachi-chan... – Ringo dizia ao garoto.

- Então o que a gente vai fazer? – perguntou Kakuzo.

- A gente "Vírgula"... você ta com o braço quebrado mocinho... vai ter de ficar de repouso. – Kiah disse a Kakuzo.

- Já Sei! – Meiling diz, após constatar algo.

- Teve uma idéia? – Perguntou Yakimino, esperançosa.

- Sim... que tal passear com eles pela vila? – Meiling dá uma sugestão.

- Ah Claro, vamos aproveitar e dar uma volta em Konoha também, tenho certeza que o povo de lá vai adorar a surpresa... – Setsuna diz, irônica.

- Credo... eu só quis ajudar... – Meiling diz, tristonha.

- Gente, calma, não é o fim do mundo ficarmos um dia sem nada preparado... - Bela diz, sem reparar no pequeno Deidara que estava em cima da mesa, onde ela estava apoiada.

- Buuuuuu!! – Grita o pequeno, ao mesmo tempo que pula em cima de Bela.

- Tem certeza ? – Yakimino pergunta.

- Bem, talvez não seja a coisa mais fácil do mundo, mas não pode ser muito difícil. – Bela diz, enquanto, ajeita Deidara em suas costas.

Enquanto os adultos discutiam, as outras crianças estavam em outro cômodo, a sala de estar. Kakuzo que estava vasculhando as gavetas de uma estante, acabou achando o que não deveria, uma espada. O que ele não sabia é que era muito melhor espadachim do que imaginava, resultado, se não fosse por uma incrível coincidência do destino, um acidente bem grave poderia ter ocorrido, a sorte era que quem havia tomado uma espadada era Hidan, muito sangue jorrou do garoto que soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Vocês ouviram isso? – Setsuna pergunta, ouvindo a risada do garoto.

- é só algum deles rindo... – diz Ringo tentando tranqüilizar.

- Não é qualquer um deles, é o Hidan... E quando ele ri gostoso assim... Pode ter certeza que bastante sangue dele ta jorrando. – Setsuna diz preocupada.

- Ok... Pode deixar que eu vou lá. – Kiah diz, enquanto caminha em direção a sala de estar.

Ao chegar lá, viu Kakuzo com uma espada banhada de sangue na mão, Hidan com um buraco de todo o tamanho na barriga, e os outros olhando curiosos para a ferida do amigo.

- Eu juro que não foi culpa minha! – Kakuzo diz, tentando esconder a espada em suas mãos.

- Kakuzo-kun... Vai para o Quarto agora! Se eu chegar lá e você ainda não tiver tomado o banho e ido deitar... Você verá! – Kiah grita estressada ao garoto, enquanto carregava o ensangüentado Hidan para cima.

Do cômodo vizinho, os outros escutaram a confusão.

- Parece que o Kakuzo achou a espada que eu guardei lá... – Disse Ringo sorrindo.

- Parece?? Isso Podia ter sido bem mais grave, imagina se o Kakuzo machuca outro a não ser o Hidan. – Setsuna diz, irritada.

- Vou me livrar dela... – Ringo falou, indo em direção a sala de esta.

- Alguém leva as crianças para cima por favor... Eu vou lavar a sala, ela deve estar bastante suja. – Yakimino diz, pegando um balde e um esfregão.

Meiling se propôs a tomar conta das crianças, Yakimino e Bela foram limpar a sala, Ringo foi dar um sumiço a espada causadora de problemas, Kiah estava limpando e arrumando Hidan e Setsuna resolveu preparar o almoço.

-------------------- ---------------------- ------------------ ----------------- ----------

Kakuzo estava emburrado no seu quarto, não gostava de ficar de castigo e em meio a estes pensamentos, ele teve seu flash de consiência.

" Que lugar é este?" ele pensou, ao observar seu quarto, ao observar os detalhes do quarto, pressupôs que seria dele:

- Mas que Diabos eu to fazendo em um corpo de criança? – disse ele, tentando se relembrar do que ocorrera.

- Eu não tenho essa aparência desde 1854... Já faz um tempinho. – Kakuzo diz, sorrindo e relembrando seus "poucos" anos de vida (quase a Dercy Gonçalves... xD).

Ele se assustou ao ver a porta abrindo, uma mulher entrou com uma cara nada gentil, certamente ele deveria ter feito algo bem grave, só não sabia o que.

- Agora vamos conversar bem sério! – Kiah, diz.

Kakuzo se limitou a concordar, queria saber do que era acusado antes de se defender.

- Porque você foi mexer naquela espada que estava guardada? – Kiah, perguntou.

"Agora sim posso dizer, ferro!" pensou ele, imaginando o que ele havia feito com a arma.

- E-u só... – começou ele, gaguejando.

- Só isso... Dar uma espadada no seu amigo não é nada né? – A garota pergunta, ironicamente.

Ele pressupôs que ele havia acertado o Hidan, afinal, se tivesse sido outro, ele provavelmente estaria preso em uma jaula.

- Desculpa... Não brinco mais com esses negócios... – Ele se defendeu.

- Espero que sim... Mas vai ficar de castigo hoje, para aprender. – Kiah diz, se retirando do quarto.

Logo que Kiah saiu do quarto, o flash de consciência de Kakuzo terminou.

-------------------- ------------------- ------------------- --------------- ------------

O resto do dia passou tranqüilo, na medida do possível. A noite chegara acompanhada de nuvens muito negras e trovões a todo instante, o temporal estava a caminho.

Os adultos resolveram levar as crianças mais cedo aos quartos, na esperança de que elas dormissem antes do temporal começar.

Yakimino acomodou Pain bem rente a ela, o garoto parecia não estar com medo do temporal.

- Qualquer coisa é só me chamar viu? – disse Yakimino ao garoto, caso ele acordasse no meio da tempestade.

- Ta... – O pequeno confirmou.

Passado um tempo, Pain murmurou:

- Tia?

- Que foi? – Yakimino pergunta.

- Me dá a mão? – Pain pede, aparentemente assustado.

A garota sorri e pega na mão do pequeno, que depois consegue dormir tranquilamente.

---------------- ----------------------- -------------------- ----------------- -------

Setsuna e Hidan dormiram tranquilamente, depois de uma hora de oração, por mais medo que se tem, o sono é superior.

------------------ ------------------- -------------------- -----------------------

Já com Meiling e Sasori, a situação era um pouco diferente, o pequeno ruivo tinha bastante medo do temporal.

- Sasori-chan... Pode deixar que eu te protejo... – Meiling diz, calmamente.

- E quem vai "poteje" ocê? – perguntou o pequeno.

- Você oras... afinal, você não vai ser o melhor controlador de marionetes do mundo? – diz, ela com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ta bom,eu ti "potejo" e ce mi "poteje". – Falou Sasori, com bastante determinação.

- Parece bom para mim... – Meiling fala, enquanto deita-se ao lado dele, e logo após, ambos adormecem.

------------------------ ---------------------- ---------------------- ----------------

Se Itachi consegue dormir depois de ouvir uma história Hentai contada por Ringo, um trovão bobo não iria conseguir acordá-lo. Sem contar de que o Garoto deve ter nascido com instinto psicopata (brincadeirinha).

------------------ --------------- --------------- ------------- ----------------

Deidara adorava os trovões, eles faziam o garoto lembrar de explosões, o deixando extasiado.

- Deidara-chan... vamos dormir... – Bela dizia, ao pequeno que observava o temporal pela janela.

- Mas é legal fica "oiando" tia... – Deidara argumenta.

- Eu prometo que eu te dou uma caixinha de estalinho amanhã, se você vier dormir agora. – Bela propõe uma negociação.

- Promete? – Pergunta o pequeno, desconfiado.

- Sim. – responde ela, aliviada ao ver o garoto subindo na cama para dormir.

----------------------- ------------------------- -------------------------- --------------

Kakuzo precisou de um pequeno incentivo chamado dinheiro, para poder deixar Kiah dormir em paz (Um dia ele junta uma fortuna).

Sem tirar o fato que arranjar um outro problema com a Kiah, seria de certo o passaporte para ocorrer algum "acidente" que o fizesse quebrar o outro braço (a Kiah pode ser má, acredite xD).

-------------------- ----------------------- ------------------------ --------------------

Autor: _ Yoooo!! Capítulo demorou muito, eu sei xD_

_Porém, ficou maior também... lol_

_E respondendo a Yuuko... Isso que você me perguntou, é Surpresa lol._

_E agora vamos aos avisos:_

_Cap. Final de Paternidade sai em breve, sim, acabou o/_

_E logo depois começarei minha nova fic... "Não existe barreiras para o amor", vai ser um romance um pouco diferente, então esperem para ver, ou melhor, ler (essa foi sem graça... But, anyway...)_

_Obrigado Pelas reviews e Já Ne _


	9. Especial de Dia das Crianças

Cap. 7 – Especial do dia das crianças

O dia estava bem quente, o calor excessivo vinha acompanhado pela falta de vento, deixando os ânimos bem exaltados.

- Não vai tirar o short não Pain!!! – Yakimino grita, ao ver o pequeno de cabelos alaranjados, começando a tirar o short.

- Mas ta tente tia... – choramingou o pequeno.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar, o calor ta insuportável... – Bela diz, chegando na sala, com um agitado Deidara nos braços.

- Esse calor já está me fazendo perder a cabeça... – disse Meiling que se juntava ao grupo.

As garotas sabiam que se Meiling estava estressada, algo de muito errado estava acontecendo.

- Porque não levamos eles na piscina? – pergunta Yakimino.

- Ela ta vazia, Konan inventou de mandarem limpa-la... – disse Ringo, que acabara de chegar.

- Tive uma idéia, só não sei se aceitarão... – Bela diz, aparentemente feliz com a idéia.

- Desembucha! – Setsuna diz, irritada com a demora da amiga.

- Porque não vamos a Praia? – Bela, Finalmente diz.

- Isso! Nós nos esquecemos, mas hoje é o dia das crianças e caso eles cansem da Praia, certamente haverão outras brincadeiras... – disse Ringo aparentemente animado com a idéia.

Todos concordaram com a idéia, a praia pela incrível sorte do destino era perto o bastante para poderem ir a pé. Assim, todos pegaram suas devidas crianças e foram aos devidos quartos se arrumarem, depois de cerca de meia hora estavam todos prontos. Os pequenos com bonés e regatas para protegerem do Sol, e os adultos carregando toda a tralha (Brinquedos, Comida, etc...).

------------- ---------------- ----------------------- --------------------- ----------

Em pouco mais de 15 minutos chegaram a praia, decidiram alugar uma tenda parcialmente grande para que coubessem todos. A previsão de Ringo estava certa, a praia estava bastante cheia e o grupo não era muito discreto, muitos se surpreenderam pelo tamanho da "Família".

Arrumaram tudo, e antes que os pequenos corressem para a água, passaram o protetor em todos, Yakimino e Meiling acompanharam todos até a beira da água, mas nenhum deles teve coragem de entrar.

- Que foi? – perguntou Meiling olhando para eles.

- Deve ta "flia" tia... – disse o pequeno Deidara.

Kakuzo criou coragem e entrou, estava realmente muito fria, mas mesmo assim era muito bom.

Pain entrou rapidamente, mas logo saiu, "fugindo" da onda, com uma risada gostosa.

- Pode deixar que eu entro com vocês – pergunta Yakimino, enquanto pega ele no colo, e chama os outros pequenos.

Eles entraram timidamente, e ficaram onde a água só batia nas cinturas deles, Yakimino colocou Pain no chão para que este pudesse fazer proveito da Praia, em um dia de calor como aquele, o frio da água era perfeito.

Os outros observavam eles de longe com um sorriso no rosto, quando de repente algo assustou eles, as ondas estavam fracas, mas logo depois uma onda bem mais forte, pocou (Capixabês Owna xD) bem em cima dos garotos, e arrastaram eles para a praia, a maioria deles começaram a chorar, sendo logo acolhidos pelos adultos, muito preocupados, com exceção de Hidan, que deu uma gostosa gargalhada e voltou para ver se levava outro "caldo", Setsuna teve de ir e pegar o garoto se não ele se divertiria a tarde toda se machucando na quebrada das ondas.

Os outros ainda estavam meio chorosos, e por causa do "trauma" relutaram em voltar a água, por isso ficaram debaixo da tenda brincando de fazer castelinhos de areia.

Depois de um tempo brincando calmamente, eles perceberam a ausência de Deidara. Vasculharam a praia toda e não acharam o pequeno artista (gostei desse nome), Bela estava em desespero, e os outros tentavam acalmá-la enquanto procuravam por ele.

Depois de 30 minutos procurando, eles acharam Deidara sentado em uma mesa de Quiosque acompanhado por um homem de cabelos brancos, provavelmente um louco, afinal usava uma máscara naquele calor todo:

- DEIDARA!!! – O grito que Bela soltou foi se ouvido no mínimo, na praia toda.

Deidara olhou rapidamente, e pela cara de Bela ela não seria muito gentil com a bronca, para sua sorte (ou azar) o homem de cabelos brancos interviu:

- Deidara?? – Perguntou ele, aparentemente surpreso.

- Sim porquê? – bela, pergunta, ainda mais surpresa.

- É porque eu já conheci um cara chamado Deidara, e agora olhando, ele se parece bastante... – disse o homem analisando o garoto de perto.

- Ta, mas e porque ele tava aqui com você? – perguntou Ringo.

- Eu vi que ele parecia meio perdido, então chamei ele para comer algo e depois procuraria pelos pais dele. – disse ele.

- Isso é verdade Deidara? – perguntou Bela ao pequeno, e ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Muito Obrigado senhor... – disse Bela, sem saber o nome dele.

- Kakashi... Hatake Kakashi (Não contavam com minhas astúcias). – Kakashi diz.

Depois de se apresentar que ele foi reparar nas outras crianças que acompanhavam os adultos, Kakashi que não é considerado um Gênio a toa, reparou que as crianças ou eram versões mirins dos Akatsukis, ou algo de muito estranho havia acontecido com eles:

- Suponho que você seja o Sasori... – disse Kakashi, ao pequeno ruivo que estava se escondendo entre as pernas de Meiling.

- Como você sabe o nome dele? – Meiling pergunta preocupada.

- Vamos dizer que eu já encontrei eles, em outras situações... – Kakashi diz, sorrindo.

- Certamente já lutou com um deles, não é mesmo? – Setsuna conclui pela frase dita pelo homem.

- Você está certa... Acho que terei que esperar você crescer para termos uma revanche, não é Deidara? – Kakashi diz para o loiro que estava perto dele.

Bela se surpreendeu de saber que aquele homem já havia lutado com Deidara, e disse:

- Obrigada de novo por nos ajudar com o Deidara... Sei que uma pessoa menos racional que o senhor, na sua situação, mataria ele, mesmo que ele estivesse nessa condição... Pois sei que Deidara não e nenhum santo, mesmo em forma de criança... – Bela diz, meio comovida.

- Sei muito bem do que ele é capaz, mas não sou sem coração o suficiente de matar uma criança, só pelo fato dela ser um adulto problemático. – Kakashi diz, explicando seu ato.

- Você está sozinho ? – perguntou Meiling interessada.

- Não, meus alunos estão comigo... Aposto que eles adorarão a novidade. – Kakashi diz, se referindo ao fato dos Akatsukis serem bebês.

Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura chegaram pouco tempo depois, Pain ao observar Sasuke, notou a semelhança entre ele e seu amigo Itachi e disse baixinho para este:

- Itachi... "Eie" num é seu papai não? – perguntou Pain apontando para Sasuke.

Sasuke reconheceu Itachi de imediato, e disse:

- Itachi? – pergunta ele, meio incrédulo.

- Papai! – Itachi gritou correndo até ele, acreditando em Pain e pelo fato dele reconhecê-lo, fez uma dedução óbvia.

Sasuke estranhou a reação do irmão, mas acabou pegando-o no colo.

- Bom, agora que vocês viram a que foi reduzida a Akatsuki, teria como vocês três cuidarem deles, enquanto eles me explicam detalhadamente o que ocorreu? – Kakashi, diz, pedindo um favor a seus pupilos.

Os Alunos, ainda estranhando a situação aceitaram e começaram a brincar com as crianças, pelo menos por aquele dia, Sasuke poderia passar um tempo com seu irmão sem querer matá-lo, Sakura ia ia entender melhor o garoto-marionete e Naruto não se preocuparia em ser pego pela Akatsuki, afinal, ele era quem perseguia hoje. Por um dia, pelo menos por aquele dia... As diferenças iam ser esquecidas e a alegria reinaria. Afinal, a vontade de Konan de tirar umas férias, não era tão mal assim.

------------- ------------- -------------------- --------------- ---------------- ----------

_Autor: Yoo!!_

_Primeiramente desculpem pela demora, Em segundo lugar, Obrigado pelas reviews._

_Em relação a este Cap., ficou meio UA, eu sei, mas até gostei, espero que vocês também tenham gostado... Eu ia postar ontem, mas não deu... Ok, Já né._


	10. Final Chapter

Cap. 8 – De Volta ao Normal... Será?

O Calor exaustivo dos últimos dias tinha acabado e uma gostosa brisa era sentida por todos, deixando o clima mais ameno. Depois do incidente inesperado, os Adultos refletiram sobre como seriam os Akatsukis adultos, imaginaram que eles não deviam ser muito diferentes, Deidara devia amar explosões, Sasori deveria ser bem quieto, Itachi provavelmente era muito inteligente, Kakuzo devia ser um mercenário e Hidan provavelmente um fanático religioso e masoquista (quer melhor definição que essa?).

Mesmo não fazendo muito calor, os Adultos resolveram passar o dia com os pequenos na piscina, até mesmo Konan e Kisame se reuniram ao grupo.

Enquanto os pequenos ficavam na piscina rasa, os adultos aproveitavam para relaxar, afinal era um trabalho exaustivo, apesar de reconfortante, frequentemente algum adulto dava uma passada na outra piscina para conferir se estava tudo bem, e em um destes períodos sem "fiscalização" que a mente de Gênio maligno de Itachi funcionou, ele olhou para Pain e disse:

- Duvido que se tem "colagem" de ir no piscinão "glande"... – O pequeno Uchiha diz, em tom de desafio.

- Eu num posso i... – resmungou o pequeno de cabelos laranjas, sem perceber o alcance da travessura do amigo.

- Se deve ta 'morendo" de medo... – Itachi continuava provocar o amigo.

- Qué sabe? Eu Vo! – Pain, diz, emburrado.

Ele foi caminhando com cautela e receio pelo fato de que se Yakimino pegasse ele indo na piscina grande, iria ficar de castigo, ao chegar na piscina, percebeu que ela era muito funda e talvez não fosse uma boa idéia entrar (O RLY?? ¬¬) , mas antes que pudesse se retirar dali, ele tropeçou e caiu na água, para sua sorte, Konan estava ali perto e o salvou.

- O que você tava querendo fazer Pain? – pergunta Konan, sua expressão era de visivelmente preocupada.

O garoto nada respondeu e apenas fitou os Olhos azuis de Konan com a impressão de que conhecia ela de algum lugar.

Konan sorriu ao ver que o garoto estava bem, sempre teve muito apresso ao amigo, mas antes ele sabia se cuidar sozinho, mas naquele estado ele não tinha condições de se defender.

- Não faça isso de novo, se não contarei para a Tia Yakimino... – Ela advertiu o pequeno, levando-o de volta a piscina rasa.

O Garoto apenas sorriu em retribuição, e foi brincar com os amigos. Konan ficou um bom tempo observando as crianças brincando, sabia que o jutsu iria se desfazer em pouco tempo e ela sabia que ia sentir falta deles naquela forma, então teve uma idéia, ela já sabia que as meninas haviam tirado algumas fotos dos pequenos, mas não havia foto de todos eles juntos.

- Galera... Vão todo mundo lá para frente... Eu vou tirar uma foto de todos... – Konan diz, alegremente a todos.

Mesmo pegos de surpresa os adultos saíram da água, pegaram os pequenos e levaram até a frente da casa, onde seria feito a foto.

- Prontos? – perguntou a garota de cabelos azuis, a todos que responderam positivamente.

Cada Adulto segurava sua criança no colo, todos eles sorriram e Konan tirou a foto, aquela iria para o Álbum. O resto da noite passou muito calmamente e logo todos foram dormir.

-------------- -------------------- ------------------------- -------------------------

Meiling acordou no meio da noite, sentindo alguém abraçando-a, primeiramente achou que fosse Sasori, mas percebeu que era bem maior que Sasori, ao Abrir os olhos se deparou com um homem ruivo bem ao lado dela, tentando abraça-la, ela corou e imediatamente gritou:

- Quem é você? – Ela perguntou, se afastando do homem, e tentando acorda-lo.

- Hm... Deixa eu dormir... – disse ele, virando-se.

- O Que você Fez com o Sasori-chan? – A garota pergunta preocupada, pois não via Sasori em lugar algum.

- "Como assim o que você fez com o Sasori-chan?" Eu sou o Sasori. – Ele disse, confuso.

Primeiramente ela achou essa hipótese absurda, mas depois analisou as semelhanças físicas e notou que a roupa que o homem vestia era igual a que ela colocara em Sasori para dormir, só que agora maior.

- Se você é o Sasori me responde uma coisa, qual é a coisa que você mais gosta? – Ela perguntou ciente da resposta correta.

- Marionetes é claro. – Ele responde, sem nem pensar.

- É você mesmo então? – Ela pergunta, acreditando.

- Só agora percebeu... Aliás eu conheço você... - Sasori diz, enquanto começa a corar relembrando o incidente na hora do banho (O Flash de consciência).

- O que voce está esperando, volta a dormir... - convida ela, enquanto se ajeita mais para o canto.

Ele cora, mas aceita o convite e deita-se ao lado dela:

- Mas nada de Abraços... – Ela adverte, e ele apenas sorri.

--------------- -------------- ------------- ------------ -------------- --------------

Ringo acordou como de costume para beber água, mas ao olhar para o lado, Itachi-chan não estava mais lá, mas ao invés disso estava...

- Meu Pai do Céu, se Esse Deus-Grego semi-nu na minha cama for um sonho, Não me Acorde! – Disse ele olhando para cima como se fosse uma benção.

Itachi estava meio acordado e ao olhar para o lado, percebeu um homem com um olhar nada gentil, mas sim carregado de Segundas, Terceiras e talvez quartas intenções.

- Acordou é? – Ringo pergunta, com muita malicia carregada na voz.

- Não, Imagina... Estou dormindo ainda... – Itachi retrucou, com bastante sarcasmo.

- Calma Gato S2, depois voce me explica onde colocou o Itachi-chan... Temos assuntos mais, vamos dizer "Interessantes" para resolver... – Ringo continuou, mais malicioso ainda.

Itachi observou bem a garota (pobre coitado, iludido... xD), e falou:

- É até que voce não é de se jogar fora... – Itachi diz sorrindo.

- Agora está falando minha Língua... – Ringo diz, sorrindo.

(Creio que o resto vocês podem Imaginar O.O³³³³³³³³³, não pensem besteira... nada além do permitido para o Rate da fic ocorre neste momento...)

--------------- ------------------- --------------- -------------- -------------- ----------

Setsuna também acordara e via um homem em sua cama, mas ao invés de acorda-lo gritando, ela resolveu acorda-lo com uma "tacada" de Baseball na cabeça, mas ao invés de acordar gritando, o homem acordou dizendo:

- Ah que coisa boa... Uma massagem relaxante pa dormir... – O homem de cabelos brancos diz, ainda deitado.

- Mas Que p é essa??? Já é o segundo que eu conheço que adora apanhar... – Setsuna diz brava.

- Me desculpe se meu gosto é excêntrico, sua Herege... – Hidan, agora se levantando diz.

- Peraí... Herege, Gosta de Apanhar... Hidan??? – Ela pergunta, lembrando-se do jeito do pequeno.

- Como voce me conhece? – Ele pergunta.

- É uma longa história mas, nossa... – Setsuna diz, corando, ao lembrar que ele estava apenas com a roupa de baixo e admirando o físico do homem.

- Ah Me desculpe por isso... – disse ele, encabulado enquanto tentava se vestir com a coberta.

- Deixa isso para lá, passei um mês vendo voce assim... só porque voce é um adulto agora, não vou me importar tanto... – diz ela, tentando parar de corar.

- Ok... – Ele diz, sorrindo e voltando-se a deitar.

----------- --------------- ------------------- ----------------- ----------- ------

Nem todos acordara durante a noite, mas durante a manhã o clima ficou meio tenso...

Yakimino se levantou da sua cama, o quarto já estava meio claro, mas não fora a claridade que a acordara e sim o cheiro de seu bem mais precioso, Chocolate.

Observando o quarto, ela viu o criminoso, um homem sentado na mesa, comendo o chocolate que estava em cima dela, para que Pain não pudesse pegar:

- Larga meu chocolate! – Ela disse agressivamente.

- Hm? – O homem olhou atentamente a ela.

Ela imediatamente reconheceu, era Pain, ela reconheceu principalmente por causa dos cabelos laranjas e dos Olhos Cinzas.

- Pain? – Ela perguntou para ter certeza.

- Sim sou Eu, e Voce é? – Perguntou o homem de cabelos Laranjas, curioso.

- Yakimino, bem é uma longa história... Konan lhe explica tudo, afinal foi idéia dela... – A Garota diz, tentando se ausentar do problema.

- Tinha que ser ¬¬ ... Bom, Obrigado pelo Chocolate... – Ele disse saindo do quarto.

- Espera um pouco... Ta sujo – Ela avisa, se aproxima dele e limpa o chocolate que estava no canto de sua boca com o dedo.

O Homem cora levemente e agradece, e se retira logo após, deixando uma "atordoada" Yakimino para trás.

----------- ------------ ------------ --------------- -------------- ----------- --------

Bela acordara cedo, a cama já estava vazia, ela estranhou que Deidara não estava na cama, como ouvia o barulho do chuveiro da banheira, imaginou que Deidara estava tentando explodir uma Bombinha dentro da água de novo.

- Deidara eu já´falei que não é pa-... – Ela começou a falar do lado de fora do banheiro, mas quando entrou viu que havia um homem Loiro dentro da Banheira.

- M-Me desculpe... – Ela diz, se virando e ficando totalmente corada.

- Me perdoe voce, este quarto deve ser seu, só não sei como vim parar nele... – O Loiro diz, confuso.

- Tenho uma leve desconfiança de que sie quem é Voce... Por acaso seu nome é Deidara? – Ela pergunta ao Loiro, de costas.

- Sim...- Ele responde surpreso por ela saber quem ele era.

- Como imaginei, vê se não demora, porque todo mundo já deve estar lá embaixo... – Ela avisa, Imaginando que talvez todas as crianças tivessem voltado ao normal.

---------- ----------- -------- ----------------- --------------- --------------- ---------

- Royal Flush! Ahá! Venci de novo! – Kiah exclamou, recolhendo o dinheiro da aposta.

Ela e Kakuzo desde que acordaram estavam jogando Poker e ela era extremamente boa, principalmente para uma iniciante.

- Não é Justo... Meu dinheirinho... – Kakuzo diz lamentando.

- Isso é para eu receber todo dinheiro que eu gastei para fazer voce dar menos trabalho... – Kiah diz, sorrindo.

Ela ouve uma estranha movimentação na casa e resolve descer, carregando Kakuzo junto.

--------------- ------------------ ----------------- ----------------- ------------

Todos se reuniram na sala, tanto os Akatsukis, quanto os outros que cuidavam deles enquanto estes eram "Chibis".

- Bom, Já que fui eu que fiz tudo isso, vou explicar... – Konan inicia dizendo e explicando.

Ela esperou uma reação de raiva vinda dos companheiros, mas eles apenas permaneceram sérios, pareciam pensar que talvez aquela brincadeira toda pudesse ter mudado algo.

- Foi Algo insensato Konan, mas tenho que reconhecer que me ajudou a olhar certas coisa, de outro modo... – disse Sasori.

Todos pareceram concordar com o mestre das marionetes, Pain observou a todos e sorriu dizendo:

- Bom, Acho que tudo voltou ao que era antes... – Disse o Chefe da Akatsuki.

Olhando bem para todos, e por fim para Yakimino, ele disse:

- Ta... Nem tanto assim... – Ele completou, sorrindo.

Todos soltaram altas gargalhadas, mesmo que não se vissem mais, eles estariam conectados de agora em diante, e por alguma razão, parecia que todos na foto do dia anterior, riam pe-lo mesmo motivo.

_**Fim**_

-------------- ------------ ------------ --------------- ---------- ------------- ----------

Autor_: Oh My God, finalmente acabei, desculpe a demora, mas em compensação, este Final Chapter ficou bem grandinho, espero que gostem xD_

_Só avisando, Bakumatsu sai amanhã... Mais cedo do que eu previra, Anyway... Espero que gostem dela também, bom é isso... Me dispesso a todos que leram esta fic, e espero escrever outras... o/o/o/_

_Já Né_


End file.
